Keijo
Keijo (競女) is a water sport where girls stand on a small floating arena and compete against one another. The aim is to push the other contestant off of the arena into the water, but players are forbidden to use their limbs. They are only allowed to use their hips and chests to fight. However, they are freed to launch their attack to any body parts of their opponents, including their opponent's face and vital points. By law in 2003 Keijo became a sport that allows for gambling alongside horse racing, boat racing, and cycling. Keijo matches might look entertaining, but it's a dangerous physical competition with the risk of injury and incident. Land Main article: Land Keijo is held in a floating arena called Land (ランド, Rando). There are many types of Lands with different features. Race Race (レース, Rēsu) is a term referring to a Keijo match. While Mock Race (モックレース, Mokku Rēsu) refers to a trial match. Keijo Rules Main article: Keijo Rules *Usually six players will race together (there are exceptions). *Players are only allowed to attack their opponents with hips and chests (however using hands and legs to their own bodies are acceptable). *Falling from the land, or falling down to the land are counted as a loss. *Players are not allowed to touch the land with anything besides their feet. Touching the land with their hands are considered as a fall. *Illegal maneuvers, for instance, using other limbs like hands and legs to attack the opponents, will end with a ban. A professional player will be banned for a half year in official match after 2 incidents. *The match rankings are decided on sinking other players. *The last person standing on the land is the winner. *The time limit is 5 minutes (there are exceptions). Penalty card Main article: Penalty card Like the other sports, Keijo also uses a penalty card as a means of warning. Keijo Player Main article: Keijo Player Keijo Player is a sportswoman who participates in Keijo. Becoming a Keijo Player In order to become a player, girls who are interested with Keijo must firstly enroll into a Keijo training school, and participating in exams which held by the school in order to eliminate them. Once they were accepted and became official students, they will learn everything related to Keijo. Upon graduation, they will enter the professional level of Keijo. Player Ranks Player ranks in the professional level of Keijo are classed into Ranks of C, B, A, S and the Prize Queen. Regular students will start from C-Rank. However, the Elite Class of Setouchi Keijo Training School is said to be equal to C-Rank. Thus when they debuted they can start straight from B-Rank. Prize Queen refers to a player who has won in large scale tournaments. Keijo Techniques Main article: Keijo Techniques Many techniques can be found in Keijo. Keijo players are only allowed to use Chest Techniques (胸技, Mune Waza) and Butt Techniques (尻技, Shiri Waza). Despite this, they can also use some other tricks to outwit their opponent, as long as they don't use any other body parts to attack the opponent, besides their chest and hips. For instance, using their hands in order to support them to perform a Keijo technique. Fighting Style Main article: Fighting Style Player types or fighting styles in Keijo are divided into 3 types. Infighter The close range fighters that mainly focused on power are called Infighters (インファイター, Infaitā). Outfighter The hit and run fighters that focused on speed and strategist are called Outfighters (アウトファイター, Autofaitā). Counter Fighters that focused on defense and utilized their opponent's strength to convert it into their own attack are called Counters (カウンタ, Kaunta). Keijo Engineer Main article: Keijo Engineer Both Setouchi and Suruga accept boys who are interested with Keijo to become a Keijo Engineer (競女技師, Keijo Gishi). It is a position in charge of developing, maintaining, delivering the equipments, and designing the Lands and Races. Navigation Category:Keijo